Surprises
by Insaine
Summary: Tammy and Jack are expecting there first child and couldn't be happier...or could they? With everything going on they have a lot more on their plate than expected. The long awaited sequel to Unfaithful
1. Chapter 1

Tammy's POV

"Jack, I can't live in the nerd cave forever" I said sitting from the bed he'd set up in the corner of the room. He looked up from his latest project and frowned, "why not?" I gave him a disbelieving look. "I'm pregnant, Jack." "So?" He looked at my swollen six month pregnant stomach with confusion. I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose. "For a genius you're kind of slow." I said quietly. "Well, what do you want me to do?" He asked angry. I stood up and caught my balance before walking over to him and sitting down next to him. "I think it's time we told your parents." I said. He pushed his project to the side and stood up. He kept his back to me for a moment, then started pacing the room. "Tammy, I'm not sure that is a good idea." I frowned, "You asked what I wanted you to do and I want you to tell them. Jack, you know this isn't going to be easy, but we made a choice. We need to own up to it." Jack stopped pacing and stood in front of me. He'd always been taller than me, but now he seemed to tower over me. "What if I don't want to?" His voice was cold and empty of emotion. The question stunned me, but the tone in his voice hurt more than anything. "Then, I don't see any point in me staying here." I pushed myself up out of the chair and waddled up the stairs. "Good-bye, Jack."

Jack's POV

"Good-bye, Jack." With that she was gone. I stood rooted in my spot staring at the door Tammy had disappeared through for what seemed like hours. Why did I say that? I had just messed up the best thing that had ever happened to me and why? Because I was scared? I let out a scream of frustration and knocked my latest robot off my work table and slammed my hands down on the map of the world I one day wished to conquer. I had to find her. Where would she go: Back to the temple, Home? I ran up the stairs and out the front door. "Tammy!" I called and ran to her house. I knew no one was home her parents had gone away on a business trip with mine for the week. I got to the door and jiggled the handle, it was unlocked. I pushed it open, "Tammy?" "What do you want?" I saw her sitting at the marble Island in the middle of her kitchen with a cup, of what looked to be tea, in front of her. Her face was tear stained and she looked miserable. "Tammy, please. I'm sorry. I didn't mean it." I crossed the room to her, but she didn't look up at me. "I'm sorry I want to be part of the baby's life. Please. I'll tell my parents as soon as they get home. I promise." Finally she looked up and me under her midnight black bangs with bright blue eyes. "I'm scared, Jack." "I know. But I'm here now. We're in this together." I told her, sealing the unspoken promise to be together forever with a kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

Jack's POV

"Are you ready?" I asked as I grabbed the keys to the hover car, or the nerd-mobile as Tammy had so often called it. "Ya, I'm ready." She said waddling over and pulling herself into the car. I hopped in on the driver's side and started it up. "So are you excited?" She asked. "For what?" I could almost feel her roll her eyes, "To find out if it's a boy or girl." "Oh… ya" I lied. "What do you want?" I didn't answer. "Jack?" She asked concern lacing her voice. "A boy." I said trying to sound excited. "You don't care do you?" She asked. Her voice was flat, indifferent. I sighed, "No I don't." "That's all you had to say." She said. "Tammy, I don't want to upset you. Stress isn't good for the baby." We finished the last part together. "I'm not upset, Jack. Can you just be honest with me, though?" "sure." We drove the rest of the way to the doctor's office in silence.

"Tammy Anderson?" Tammy and I got up and started walking toward the room. When we got to the door and Tammy turned to me, "Do you want to wait out here? You don't have to come in." I kissed her forehead and smiled, "I want to be a part of our baby's life. This is part of their life." She smiled up at me and I followed her into the room. The technician did the ultrasound and smiled at us. "Well the little one's looking very healthy. Would you like to know the sex?" "Yes." Tammy and I said in unison. The technician smiled again, "It's a boy." I smiled and looked down at Tammy. She was practically glowing.

Tammy's POV

We drove home in an excited silence. A boy. I've always wanted a baby boy. "Jack, when do our parents get home?" I asked as soon as we were in the nerd cave. The excitement that had come over him in the car vanished and he seemed to age ten years with the question. "Tonight." I nodded, "So we'll tell them tomorrow." He nodded and put his face in his hands and nodded. I checked the time. 10:00pm. "We should go to bed. It's late." I said feeling myself falling asleep. "You can I'll be up for a while longer." I nodded and went to bed.

Jack's POV

I waited for Tammy to fall asleep before going upstairs to my room. What was I going to do? How could I tell my parent's I'd gotten her pregnant? I ran a hand through my hair and lay down on my bed. How could we have been so stupid? I jumped up and put on my PJs before climbed into bed. Tomorrow was going to be a long day and I was going to need a clear head to tell my parents. I just wish I didn't have to worry about my unborn son.


	3. Chapter 3

Tammy's POV

"Jack, I'm scared" I confessed as we stood together at the top of the stairs just behind the door to the main floor of his home. "So am I, but we have to do this. How could we hide a baby?" He asked as though he expected me to have a realistic answer. I shook my head. I didn't even know how I was staying hidden. I was close to seven months and was absolutely huge. "Well let's go." I resolved and opened the door quietly. The plan to tell his parents had been my idea, yes, but I was beginning to regret it as I imagined their reactions. "We'll be ok" Jack said, although he sounded like he was trying to convince himself more than me. He led me down the hall to the door between the hall and the living room. "Stay here. You'll know when to come in." He's right. We always had that connection. He opened the door quietly and entered the room I knew so well. I didn't even have to be in the room to know what was happening. His father was sitting in his armchair in his suit and tie facing the unused fireplace, reading the newspaper. His mom would be sitting across the room on the ugly, cream, floral couch I always hated, knitting a hat or scarf no one would ever wear. Jack will stand unnoticed in the middle of the room, waiting for someone to look up; when no one does, he'll clear his throat and they'll finally notice him.

Jack's POV

I cleared my throat to catch the attention of the silent room. I stood out terribly in the light colored room as both my parents looked up. "Honey, what's wrong you look like you've seen a ghost" My mother commented. Normally I would have bit back a laugh or a snide remark about the irony of that statement, but not tonight. I held up a hand as my mother tried to get up. Taking the hint she sat back down. "Mom, Dad, there's something I need to tell you." My father finally put down his paper, crossed his legs, and looked at me over his glasses. We locked eyes, neither willing to look away first. "What is it, Sweetie?" My mom's voice cut through the tension between my father and I. "Tammy's pregnant and it's mine. He's mine." I corrected myself. "This isn't funny, Jack. Tell us you're joking." My father's voice was tense and quiet. I shook, my head. "What do you mean 'he' you already know the sex? How far along is she?" My mother chimed in. "Seven months." I said and looked toward the door as Tammy walked in, her big pregnant belly leading the way.

"oh, my" My mother rushed to Tammy's side and took her hand. "Oh, dear, have you been to a doctor?" She asked. Tammy nodded, "He's very healthy." She said. "Well, what are you going to do with… it?" My father said in disgust. Tammy and I shared a silent look. "We're going to keep it" I said my voice was full of power. My father's eyes grew wide, then narrowed. "No, you'll give it away. I don't know why you even let it get this far. You should have gotten rid of it the moment you found out." A pang of guilt hit me; it hadn't been that long ago that I'd thought the same thing. I clenched my fist against it, "No, we're keeping him. You and mom had me young." I protested. "And I've regretted it ever since." He said coldly. I felt a slight pain in my chest and scowled at him. He smirked slightly "If you won't get rid of it, I will." "Justin!" My mom yelled. What happened next, happened too fast for me to process.


	4. Chapter 4

Tammy's POV

I knew it was coming before anyone could even move. Jack's father's fist collided with my cheek and I hit my back against the wall. I slid down the wall in pain, one hand pressed against my throbbing cheek, the other cradling my stomach. I took in a sharp breath as Mr. Spicer's foot made contact with my side sending me into a fetal position on the floor. "Stop it!" In a sudden movement Jack tackled his father to the ground and struggled to keep him pinned there. "Let's go, Sweetie. We need to get you to the hospital." Jack's mom helped me up and I held my sore side. I defiantly had a cracked rib. She led me to the car and I froze as I realized I was missing something very important. "What about Jack? We can't just leave him!" I cried. "We have to. Jack will be fine. Now let's hurry, if we don't go now, you might lose the baby." She said her eyes on my stomach. I looked back toward the house and sighed, "I might have already lost the baby. I don't want to lose Jack, too." I took a step toward the house, but was pushed into the backseat of the car and the door slammed shut behind me. I pulled on the handle; it was on child-lock. "I'm taking you to the hospital, Tammy. Jack will be fine." She said as she hopped into the driver's seat and sped toward the hospital.

Jack's POV

I held my father down until I heard the car speed out of the driveway. My grip on my father loosened and within seconds I felt my father's fist make contact with my jaw. I jumped off of him and kicked him in the stomach and face while he was still on the floor. I heard his nose break and he stumbled to his feet. Before he could even get his balance he punched me in the gut. "You were mistake, you should have never been born." He spat at me before punching me in the mouth again. "I've accomplished more than you ever could." I said kicking him in the stomach. If those monks taught me anything, it was how to fight. My dad ran and me and pinned me to the wall before I could react. His forearm threatened to choke me and got tighter as I struggled to free myself unsuccessfully. "You've accomplished nothing, other than being a disappointment and a disgrace to the Spicer name." He tightened hold on me making it hard to breath and causing me to see spots. "Oh ya?" I choked out before kneeing him in the crotch causing him to lose his grip on me. I kicked him in the stomach once more causing him to stumble back. "Jack-bots attack!" My robots flew out at my father from every direction as I ran out the door and sprinted the two miles to the hospital.

I threw open the doors to the waiting room and tried to find my mother. I knew everyone was looking at me and I looked like hell with a busted lip. I found my mother at the far end of the room and ran to her. "Jack-" "Where's Tammy?" I cut her off. "They took her away once we got here I don't-" I walked over to the receptionist desk before my mother could finish. The middle aged woman behind the desk looked up as I slammed my hands against the desk. "Where's Tammy?" I asked. "I'm sorry?" I rolled my eyes; of course she wouldn't know who I was talking about. "Tammy. She has long black hair, bright blue eyes, she's out to here" I demonstrated with my hands to width of her pregnant belly and realization came over her face and she narrowed her eyes at me. "I didn't touch her. It was my father. Now where is she?" I pleaded knowing she thought that I had beat up the only girl I'd ever cared about. The receptionist looked me over and typed in something on the computer before looking up at me and sighing. "Down the hall, to your left. She's in room 3B." I sighed in relief, "Thank you." I turned and ran down the hall to the room 3B. I turned to run into the room and almost ran into the doctor. Luckily,his reflexes were fast and he caught me by my shoulders. "Son, this is a hospital, not a playground." "I need to see Tammy. How is she?" I asked. "Tammy's fine. She's resting now." I sighed in relief and then a new worry fell over me. "What about Chase?" The doctor gave me a confused look. "The baby." He sighed and looked at me for a moment. "Well-"


	5. Chapter 5

Jack's POV

"What about Chase?" The doctor gave me a confused look. "The baby." He sighed and looked at me for a moment. "Well-" The doctor was cut off by the sound of a newborn crying. I pushed past him and ran into the room. "Shh… shh… mommy's here." I heard Tammy's soothing voice. "So is daddy." I said taking the seat next to her. "Jack. You look like hell." She said looking like she was on the verge of tears as she clutched a small blanket to her chest. "I'm fine." I assured her. "Can I see him?" I asked. She slowly pulled the baby away from her chest and revealed the small face and tiny hands of my son. He had black hair and bright blue eyes and pale skin; just like his mommy. "Do you want to hold him?" Tammy asked and he looked back at her. I nodded slowly and took my son from her. "Support the head. They wanted to take him from me.

They said they need to make sure he's healthy since he's two months early, but he's fine. Look at him. He's beautiful." She said stubbornly. The small baby coughed then started to cry. "Tammy, take him back." "Jack, you're doing fine. Just stay calm." I shook my head quickly. "When they start to cry I give them back. Tammy, please." She rolled her eyes and smiled, extending her hands to receive our newborn. "Tammy, we need to take the baby now." The doctor who I'd almost ran into said. "No, he's mine! He almost wasn't here, but he is. I don't want to lose him now!" She cried, tears starting to fall. "Tammy, let me take him" The doctor's voice was calming, but stern. "No, I-" "Tammy, it's the best thing for Chase right now. Give him to the doctor." "Chase? We are not naming the baby Chase." She said clutching him tighter. I walked over to the other side of the bed and knelt beside it. "Tammy, it'll be fine. You won't lose him. I promise." Hesitantly, Tammy conceded and handed the baby to the doctor who rushed out into the hall before she could change her mind. As soon as the door closed Tammy's head snapped back to me. "We are not naming him, Chase." "Why not?" I asked. "Umm… Chase? He's one of my enemies? ""Former enemy and he's my idol." "Let me guess, you wanted his middle name to be young?" I looked down sheepishly. "No, Jack." I sighed. "What do you want to name him?" I asked. "Jonathan or Timothy." She said happily. "John Chase Spicer… Tim Chase Spicer… I like John" "Who said his middle name was Chase?" She asked. "You picked the first name. I get the middle name." She paused for a moment and then nodded, "Fine."

Tammy's POV

"When do I get my baby back?" I asked the Doctor Garcia. It'd been 2 days since I'd seen him and it was killing me not to be near him. "Later today, He's doing much better. He's not coughing and he's started smiling. How do you feel?" I smiled up at him, my baby was going to be back with me I was amazing. However, I knew he meant with my injuries. I had 2 cracked ribs when I got here so the emergency C-Section had been risky for me and my premature baby. "Better." I coughed and winced at the pain. "I really am." I promised. "Well we'll see. You need to go get an X-ray on your ribs today." "Then I get my baby?" "Yes, then you get your baby" I sighed, thank God. "Let's go now." Doctor Garcia laughed, "Not so fast. We have another patient in there right now. Give up about an hour. Where's Jack today?" He asked writing something on his clip board. "He's working on something he'll be here soon." I said not willing to tell him that Jack was out looking for Shen Gon Wu. I wanted to get out of the hospital, not put in the mental ward. "We'll I need to go check on little John. I'll be back soon." He said and left. Leaving me to sit and think about what Jack was doing at the showdown right now.

Jack's POV

"My Shroud of Shadows against your Monkey's Staff. First one to reach the top of the mountain first wins" Raimundo said. "Ok." I said. "GONG YE TEMPI" We yelled in unison. The scene changed and the mountains became huge. Both of us started running and ran to climb the mountain. We were half way to the top when Raimundo spoke. "How's your little slut?" He asked. I started seeing red, but got my temper under control. "Monkey Staff!" I yelled and started climbing faster. "We just had the baby." I called back to Raimundo as I got closer to the top. "Are you sure it's yours? She has a habit of having more than one guy at a time." "I'm positive. You're just mad she dumped your friend Clay." I yelled back. "She doesn't deserve him." Raimundo said. I reached the top and grabbed the Third Arm Sash and the scene returned to normal. "Why don't you go harass Kimiko " I spat at him. "Don't get so butt hurt Spicer. Now run home to your whore and your brat." I took a deep breath trying to calm myself from seeing red, but failed. I took a step toward the dragon of wind and punched him square in the mouth. He wiped his mouth and saw blood on his sleeve. He let out a low dangerous laugh, "You're gonna regret that, Spicer."


	6. Chapter 6

Clay's POV

Jack took a step toward Raimundo and punched him in the mouth without hesitation. Rai wiped blood off his mouth and onto his sleeve. He looked at it and let out a dangerously low laugh, "You're gonna regret that, Spicer." He took a step toward the man who had stolen my gal, and I reached out and stopped him. "Rai let him go." "What?" Raimundo asked exasperated. "Let him go. You'll regret this later if you kill him." I said. Raimundo looked from me to the pale Goth, "You're lucky this time, Spicer. Just wait until Clay isn't here to save you." He said. I rolled my eyes. Raimundo wouldn't do anything. Jack turned slowly and took off running back toward his hover car. "Why'd you stop me?" Rai asked angry. "Tammy'd be mad if you killed her boyfriend. Besides, he's not worth it."

Raimundo's POV

"It'd be worth it to kick Spicer's butt." I said. Clay shrugged and walked away. I pressed the back of my hand to my mouth and noticed the bleeding had stopped almost entirely. I needed a way to get back at Spicer for this. Suddenly I got an idea and smirked. Spicer was going to regret ever becoming a Haylin Warrior. I ran over to Dojo and let him take us back to the temple. Once the others left I went back to Dojo and told him I needed to be taken to Spicer's house. Dojo dropped me off at his front door only to discover they weren't home. I ran my hand through my hair frustrated, where the hell could they be? I pulled out the shroud of shadows from my backpack and through it over me as I slipped into the nerd cave to wait for Jack and Tammy to return with the baby.

Jack's POV

"You really did that, Mom?" I asked surprised. "Yes, I really kicked your father out. We're getting a divorce and I'm meeting a lawyer on Monday." I threw my arms around my mother and smiled. After all these years she finally stood up to my dad. "Also I turned the guest room into a nursery just for little John." Tammy smiled down at the baby in the car seat next to her as we headed home. "I'm exhausted; when we get home I'm going to bed." Tammy said rubbing the baby's tummy. I smiled back at them and Tammy met my gaze smiling back at me. "I think we all should go to sleep. It's been a long couple of days." My mom said as we pulled into the driveway. I helped Tammy out of the car and grabbed little John before quickly handing him over to Tammy. She giggled as we walked into the house with our baby for the first time. "I'll be right back; I have a special blanket for him in the lab." I whispered to Tammy. She nodded, "I'm going to go put him in the bassinet." She chimed as I ran downstairs.

Raimundo's POV

I heard footsteps coming down the stairs and watched as Spicer came into view. He grabbed a small blanket and rushed back up the stairs I took this as my chance to follow him. I ran silently and invisibly after him until we reached a darkened room where Tammy stood looking into a bassinet. "Here it is" Jack handed her the blanket and she placed it inside the tiny crib. "Let's go to bed." Jack said kissing her head and flipping on the baby monitor before leading Tammy from the room. I walked over and looked into the baby's crib to see a small pale baby with midnight black hair; my ticket to ruining Jack Spicer.


	7. Chapter 7

Tammy's POV

I woke up to Jack's arms wrapped around me tightly. The clock read 4:30 and I shot up; the baby still hadn't cried. I jumped out of bed and ran down the hall to the nursery and looked into the crib to find John replaced with a small envelope. I picked it up, the mine and Jack's names were written across the front in hard to read writing. I raced back to the room Jack and I shared and shook him awake. He flipped on the light to find me in hysterics; taking the envelope from me he ripped it open and read the letter before letting me read it.

_Jack and Tammy,_

_ I have taken your baby as a form of punishment. You'll both regret ever being born._

_ Always,_

_Raimundo and RJ_

_ Anonymous_

Jack got up and threw his clothes on. "I'll be back." "I'm going with you." I said getting up and going to the closet. I wanted to make Raimundo pay for taking my baby. "Can you honestly say you'd be ok with fighting your friends?" I paused. If Raimundo decided to fight us, the others would back him up. "That's what I thought. I'll be back." He said kissing my cheek and then he was gone.

Raimundo's POV

"Master Fung!" I called to the old man and handed him the small child. "Raimundo, where did you get a baby?" Clay asked getting up from the breakfast table. "This is no ordinary child. This baby is going to be the Dragon of light." I felt my jaw hit the floor. "What! RJ's dad is evil! How could he be a dragon?" "We are not defined by the choices of our parent's; we are defined by our own choices. Besides he is chosen." "RJ?" Omi asked. "Ya, his name is Raimundo JR. " I said satisfied with myself. The gang all rolled their eyes, but I didn't care. This kid wasn't just going to bring down Spicer by its mysterious disappearance, but he would grow up to be just like me. "Raimundo! Give me back my son!"

* * *

**short chapter i know, but it get's better and we're getting close to the end.**


	8. Chapter 8

Jack's POV

"Give back, Chase." I said. "His name is RJ." Raimundo called stepping in front of the only monk. "You're both wrong, his name is John!" Tammy's voice rang out from behind me. I turned in shock, "I told you to stay home." I said. She shot me a dirty look, "Not while my baby is taken. I'd fight a whole army to get him back. Now give him to me." Tammy raised her hands on both sides causing the shadows to fly off the walls and gather into one big ball of darkness. "No, he's staying here!" Raimundo called. "Fine, then I'll take him back by force." Tammy's eyes glowed black and she slammed her hands together and the darkness consumed Raimundo.

From where I stood I could hear Raimundo scream. "Tammy, stop!" I begged trying to bring her back, but nothing I tried was working. I heard John begin to cry and saw Master Fung walk up to the blanket of shadows the covered Raimundo with my baby in hand. "Don't!" He placed John's hand onto the ball and the spot where he touched began to glow gold. It slowly spread. As it did the ball grew until it exploded sending Tammy flying back and causing her to smack her head against the outer wall of the temple. "Tammy!" I ran to her, but she wasn't moving, there was so much blood. "What happened?" I asked tears streaming down my face. "Your son is the Dragon of light and light will always defeat darkness." Master Fung said. I took Tammy's lifeless hand and kissed it. "Her blood will always be on your hands. You can keep her killer too. I don't want it." I said and went back to my hovercraft.

Raimundo's POV

"So that's it? We won?" I asked. Master Fung shook his head. "No one won. Tammy, your once dear friend is dead. Do you call that a victory?" I looked away and frowned. "Take John and put him in Tammy's old room. Tonight we mourn, tomorrow we'll figure out what to do." I did as I was told and sat with the small child who looked so much like Tammy and kissed his forehead and whispered to no one, "I'm sorry."


End file.
